User blog:PerhapsTheOtherOne/A New Theory on the Legendary King Ghidorah
Alright, folks, time for a theory! A Game Theor-- (Pee-Wee): Wrong kind of theory, PTOO. (Me): ............Shut up, Pee-Wee. Alright, fine, a regular theory. But I promise, it'll be a good one. Now hear me out, folks! With that out of the way....... King Ghidorah, the destroyer of worlds (literally, he is by what's said about his Showa incarnation), the three-headed monster, and arguably Godzilla's most iconic enemy. The same all applies to the Legendary version, and there's more to it than you'd think. We can argue about the appearances all we want, but what many of us are missing is this: Why? ' ' Why is there a golden three-headed dragon destroying us? What purpose is there to him showing up? I've heard many folks say they want the latest iteration for the Legendary-verse to come from space. And I wholeheartedly agree. Space just suits him so much. So...... why is he on Earth then? Well, first of all, we must look to the other enemies seen that I believe hold a similar role to what he should be: the M.U.T.O.s. Why these buggers? Well, I'll tell ya. We know that, in infancy, these guys are parasites, mainly of the larger species of Godzilla. So how the heck is this relevant? Easy. King Ghidorah could be a parasite himself. (Audience): WHAAAAAA?!?!?!??!?! People, people, PLEASE! Allow me to explain. King Ghidorah would have no reason to even bother coming to Earth unless he either arrived randomly in an asteroid, or had something to gain. Okay, well, those two things can be used together. How, you might ask? Well, we look to nature for answers. In nature, parasites not only feed off of larger beings, but can also be transported to new locations this way too. Perhaps in the Legendary-verse, the King Ghidorah species could use asteroids as interstellar bus rides, sort of like how parasites can hitch rides on larger organisms OR man-made objects. But that's not all! A parasite functions by feeding off the resources of a larger organism, but what if instead of a larger organism, King Ghidorah acts as a parasite to entire planetary ecosystems? Got your attention, didn't I? Well, we refer back to his Showa iteration. He's said to be a world destroyer, but we don't know why. What if the Legendary King Ghidorah could be called the same because his parasitic tendencies drain a planet's resources, effectively leaving them dead? Oh yeah..... NOW it's all coming together. King Ghidorah may be a gigantic and strangely evolved parasitic organism, utilizing asteroids as travel networks to new planets with sufficient resources, and once one is reached, the planet's ecosystems are stripped clean, and then abandoned to continue the propagation of the species. A destroyer of worlds, indeed. But what do you guys think? Like my theory? Or do you have different ideas? Comment below! NOTICE: '''Please be respectful and do '''not exaggerate your stance by way of disrespectful humour. Category:Blog posts